


Sleeping Through a Thunderstorm

by blazeofglory



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Douchebag Arthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'll tell my grandchildren about you."</i> </p><p>Arthur and Merlin aren't on the same page when it comes to what their relationship really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Through a Thunderstorm

_“I”ll tell my grandchildren about you.”_

 

They’d been together almost three months when Arthur casually let slip that he thought what he and Merlin had wasn’t exactly a _forever_ type deal. Merlin, who had been reading a book, looked up at Arthur sharply. “What did you just say?”

Arthur turned from the television with a raised brow. He’d just been musing aloud, talking about maybe finally starting a serious relationship someday, settling down, the whole nine yards. “What? About my future grandchildren?” 

“ _Yes._ What does that even mean?”

Arthur frowned. “I don’t plan to mess around forever, you know. I just meant that someday, when I’m properly married and all… I’ll have kids. And they’ll have kids. And I’ll tell them all about my best friend, Merlin.” By the end, he was smiling.

Merlin wasn’t.

“Messing around?” Merlin echoed, sitting up properly. God, he’d known from the start that Arthur wasn’t as invested in this as he was, but he thought-- he thought this was at least a little special to him. Arthur looked confused and almost _offended_ , as if Merlin was the one wronging him. “I thought this was something more than that.”

“What-- like love?” Arthur snorted, looking away. “Of course I love you, Merlin. Don’t be daft.”

“But you’re not in love with me, are you?”

That finally gave Arthur pause. It had never really occurred to him how different those two things were. Merlin was great, yeah, and his best friend, and shagging him was like a dream… But actually being in love with him? “I don’t know.”

Merlin shook his head, biting his lip and looking away. He wanted to run, to pretend this never happened, to come home tomorrow to a happy Arthur that would declare his love for him and never ever change his mind. It was becoming quite apparent that that wasn’t going to happen. He stood abruptly. 

“I’ve hardly done anything wrong, Merlin,” Arthur pointed out, trying to stop whatever rash reaction Merlin was going to have before it happened. “We never talk about our relationship.”

“And that’s my fault?” Merlin demanded, blue eyes blazing as he turned around. “You should’ve said something, for God’s sake, Arthur! I’ve been walking around thinking that I can _depend_ on you and you’ll always be here!”

“Do you see me going anywhere?”

Merlin huffed, glaring down at Arthur on the couch who couldn’t even be bothered to stand up. Typical. “Ask your future grandchildren!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and finally stood, as if reading Merlin’s mind. “I’m going out, alright? You and your bleeding heart can figure everything out while I’m gone.”

Before Merlin could even come up with a proper response, Arthur was gone, door shut firmly behind him. It was like dumping cold water on Merlin’s sleeping head; he was waking up from the ridiculous fantasy he'd been living in. Staring blankly at the closed door, he raised one shaking hand to his heart. His poor, bleeding heart. It was breaking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zero Feet Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170057) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle)




End file.
